Special
by Akayuki Ai
Summary: Sasuke hanyalah pelanggan yang kerap datang dua bulan terakhir. Saat mimpi Hinata berseberangan dengan ayahnya, Sasuke disana membantunya. Namun konsekuensi setiap teraihnya tujuan haruslah ada yang dikorbankan. #EndingWave #WordsForU Ending from starting wave "Recipe" by Eternal Dream Chowz (disarankan untuk membacanya lebih dulu)


Malam kali itu terasa lebih dingin. Lelah akibat mengurus dokumen yang terlambat ditangani akibat ulahnya menghilang pagi tadi adalah kombinasi lengkap untuk segera pulang memanjakan punggung. Sayang kakinya menghianati punggungnya. Berbelok ke kiri saat berada di persimpangan jalan, mengabaikan jalan lurus — jalur terdekat halte yang hendak dituju. Sekedar menengok dari luar kafe Etheria, mengira-ngira sedang apa pemiliknya. Jika beruntung ia bisa berjalan di belakang gadis itu seperti minggu lalu.

Sasuke akui yang dilakukannya memang konyol, ia bahkan rela pulang pergi ke kantor dengan berjalan kaki hanya agar bisa melewati kafe dengan langkah melamban. Jika logikanya masih berada dalam taraf normal tentu ia enggan melakukan. Membuang harga diri Uchihanya, mengesampingkan logika untuk memuaskan candu menguntit.

Seorang gadis yang Sasuke yakin sang pemilik kafe Etheria duduk di tangga dengan wajah tertangkup. Helaan nafas berat dan erangan gusar samar tertangkap telinga Sasuke.

"Hyuuga _-san_?"

Hening, Hyuuga Hinata terlalu gusar untuk sekedar menyadari panggilan seseorang. Pundak ditepuk, Hinata terkesiap, mendongak. Wajahnya muram.

"Bukankah cuaca terlalu dingin untuk duduk di luar?"

"Oh… Uchiha _-san_ …"

…

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **AU, OoC**

 **[Ending Wave — WordsForU]**

 **Enjoy it~**

 **.**

…

Tidak perlu kata-kata agar Sasuke mengerti gerangan apa yang terjadi pada Hinata. Netra dengan sorot sendu dan erangan gusar yang sempat tertangkap pendengarannya sudah cukup menjelaskan.

"Ada masalah?"

Hinata menunduk, ternyata semudah itu ekspresinya terbaca. Sasuke anggap gelagat Hinata sebagai jawaban 'iya' atas pertanyaan retorisnya.

"Maaf, bukan bermaksud mencampuri urusan hanya saja…" Sasuke bingung mencari kalimat yang tepat agar gadis itu tidak tersinggung. "Suasana hati dan pikiran yang buruk bisa mempengaruhi rasa kue," lanjutnya.

"Kau bisa berbagi padaku agar pelanggan mu tidak kecewa besok," niatnya membentuk seulas senyum untuk meyakinkan gadis itu tentang maksud baiknya, tapi lagi-lagi urung. Sasuke merutuk dalam hati. Terkutuklah siapa pun yang berkata senyum itu mudah.

Hinata merasa aneh jika harus menceritakan masalahnya pada orang yang baru dikenalnya, tapi pelanggan setianya itu sudah berbaik hati menawarkan diri sebagai pendengar.

"Uchiha _-san_ …" panggil Hinata lesu, membuat Sasuke tak tega akan hal yang membuat gadis pujaannya begitu muram.

"Kau punya mimpi kan?" Sasuke mengiyakan, walau nyatanya ia hampir tak punya mimpi karena sudah tau akan jadi apa dirinya. Pengecualian, Hyuuga Hinata adalah mimpinya saat ini.

"Jika mimpimu ditentang oleh orang tua, apa yang kau lakukan untuk mempertahankannya?"

Otak jenius Sasuke mencoba menebak-nebak. "Apa orang tuamu tidak suka kau membuka kafe?"

"Bukan hanya kafe. Ayah selalu menganggap hal yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan kelangsungan perusahaan tidak berguna. Padahal sudah kubuktikan sejauh ini, tapi sedikitpun ayah…" Hinata kembali mendesah gusar, sudah terlalu lelah memikirkan kediktatoran ayahnya.

"Kau perlu bicara."

"Aku sudah pernah bicara," tandas Hinata cepat.

"Pernah membayangkan apa yang beliau pikirkan jika kau berada diposisinya?"

Hinata terdiam, emosinya lesap sejenak. Ia akui memang tak pernah membayangkan apa yang dipikirkan ayahnya itu. Bukan karena enggan tapi memang tak bisa membayangkan sebab selama ini dirinya tak pernah dekat dengan ayahnya. Kediktatoran ayahnya sudah sangat mendominasi kepala.

"Pikirkan lebih dulu. Dan percayalah, setiap orang tua menginginkan yang terbaik untuk anaknya."

Hinata mengangguk-angguk, yang entah mengapa nampak lucu bagi Sasuke. Sungguh menggemaskan ekspresinya, pikir Sasuke. Susah payah gelagat tersipu ia sembunyikan dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ayahmu pemilik perusahaan?" Hinata hanya mengangguk lagi.

"Hyuuga Hiashi- _san_?"

Hinata menoleh cepat. Tatapan dengan sirat bagaimana Sasuke tau tentang ayahnya.

"Beliau salah satu kolega bisnis kami, biar kubantu."

…

Ayakan bergerak cepat mengayak tepung sesuai irama tangan kanan Hinata. Tangan kirinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja gusar. Rencana bicara pada ayahnya mendadak dimajukan. Meski semua bahan tersedia di restoran kakak ipar Sasuke, ia belum bisa menentukan menu spesial anjuran laki-laki itu. Sementara ayahnya akan datang dua jam lagi. Dua jam tanpa gambaran menu spesial yang akan membuat ayahnya terkesan. Dua jam tanpa persiapan. Tolong kuatkan Hinata.

Mengayak tepung selesai. Hinata bergegas menuju ruang pendingin, mengambil bahan untuk _appetizer_ dan _main course_ sembari berharap menemukan ide menu spesial.

Bahan-bahan telah diambil. Dengan cekatan Hinata mengeksekusi satu persatu bahan-bahan. Berfikir di sedikit cela bagaimana agar salah satu hidangan bisa membuat takjub ayahnya.

Tangannya terhenti saat melihat cumi-cumi. Tak ingat ia akan berencana mengolahnya, kecuali dia kurang memperhatikan apa yang diambil. Selang beberapa detik ia dihantarkan pada sebuah ide gila. Hinata tersenyum.

" _Black velvet cake_ sudah biasa bukan?"

…

Seorang pramusaji yang sengaja disewa untuk hari ini membawakan hidangan, menyebutkan nama _appetizer_ kemudian mempersilahkan untuk menikmati. Sasuke mengira-ngira dimana letak keistimewaan hidangan yang dibuat Hinata. _Main course_ atau _dessert_. Apapun itu, ia menunggu untuk dikejutkan pula.

Selesai menyantap _main course,_ mata Sasuke tertumbuk pada piring yang dibawa pramusaji. Potongan kecil kue berwarna ungu gelap, dengan sedikit _whipping cream_ bertabur tumbukan kacang _almond_ yang mempercantik tampilan.

" _Squid velvet cake_. Silahkan dinikmati."

 _Squid?_ Sasuke mengernyit namun tertarik. Gadis itu membuat kue berbahan dasar _seafood_ yang pastinya amis. Bisa Sasuke pastikan warna kuenya berasal dari tinta cumi.

Mengalihkan pandangan pada Hyuuga Hiashi, memperhatikan mimik mukanya. Sama dengan dirinya, dibalik wajah kerasnya masih bisa tertangkap keheranan dan ketertarikan.

Dipotongnya sedikit kue, mengira-ngira akankah ada rasa amis dari bahan dasarnya. Detik berikutnya setelah potongan kue masuk dalam mulutnya, ia tersenyum tipis, puas telah terkesan. Sedikitpun tak ada rasa amis yang tertinggal. Benaknya memuji Hinata yang telah berhasil mengejutkannya.

"Bagaimana menurut anda rasa kue ini Hyuuga _-san_?" tanyanya setelah menandaskan potongan terakhir kue.

"Enak. Mengagumkan, tidak ada bau amis."

Lagi, Sasuke tersenyum puas.

"Menurut anda hidangan ini punya peluang di pasaran?"

"Tentu saja," ungkap Hiashi santai kemudian menyesap minumannya. "Kau berencana mengembangkan sayap di bisnis kuliner?"

"Mungkin," timpal Sasuke sekenanya. Obrolan basa-basi sebelum menyampaikan maksud sebenarnya. "Kalau begitu, maukah anda menyampaikan pujian dan sedikit saran untuk prestasi koki ini?" lanjutnya.

Pria yang mulai memasuki usia lanjut itu menautkan alis. Merasa menyampaikan pujian untuk koki adalah hal kurang biasa kecuali dirinya adalah kritikus makanan yang tiap ucapannya dinantikan. Hiashi mengangguk setuju, berpikir bahwa mungkin koki tersebut adalah asuhan Uchiha yang perlu banyak masukan.

Sasuke mengisyaratkan agar pramusaji mendekat, membisiki sesuatu untuk disampaikan pada koki, lantas kemudian pelayan undur diri memasuki dapur. Tak lama berselang, seorang gadis berseragam putih dengan rambut panjang terikat rapi berdiri disamping Sasuke, menunduk hormat pada Hiashi.

Mata yang mulanya terpejam khidmat sontak melebar sempurna. "Hinata?!"

Hinata hanya mampu menunduk, tak sanggup menatap sorot geram yang seakan mampu mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

"Hyuuga- _san_ , putri anda ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Sebagai penengah, saya mohon anda dengarkan dengan kepala dingin," ujar Sasuke memecah ketegangan antara ayah dan anak.

Hyuuga Hiashi kembali bersidekap, memejamkan mata, merilekskan posisi duduknya, bersedia mendengarkan.

Sasuke beranjak, menyumpal telinganya dengan _earphone_ , mengambil duduk berjarak satu meja dari ayah dan anak itu—mengawasi. Sekalipun sebagai perantara dan telah mengerti pokok permasalahannya, ia tetap tahu diri untuk tidak turut mendengarkan perbincangan mereka.

"Ayah…" panggil Hinata memulai. "Mohon maafkan aku karena telah menentang keinginanmu."

Mendengar kata maaf terlontar dari lisan putrinya, Hiashi membuka mata. Anak gadisnya kini menatap penuh kesungguhan.

"Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa berhenti mengejar mimpiku. Aku mengerti selama ini ayah mendikteku karena ingin menjamin masa depanku. Ayah ingin yang terbaik untukku bukan?"

Hinata mengambil jeda, menunggu respon dari sang ayah, namun hanya kebisuan yang ia dapat.

"Karena itu, tidak bisakah ayah berubah pikiran? Merestuiku mengejar yang kuinginkan? Sungguh aku tak apa hanya menjadi seorang koki. Aku masih bisa makan dengan baik, sedikit pun kebutuhanku tidak ada yang kurang. Bahkan aku telah memiliki kafe sendiri. Bukankah perusahaan yang ayah dirikan juga tak ada bedanya dengan kafeku? Menjadi tumpuan hidup orang lain."

Sasuke yang sedari tadi mengamati menghela nafas. Sekalipun ia tak mendengarkan, gerak bibir Hinata menjelaskan segalanya. Dan Sasuke menyayangkan Hinata yang hanya mencoba memahami satu posisi, bukan keduanya—orang tua serta pemilik perusahaan.

"Ayah…"

Tetap tak mendapat respon, tangannya terkepal. "Apa alasan ayah tidak menyetujuinya?"

Satu pun dari kalimat Hinata tak ada yang mendapat respon, hatinya serasa mencelos dengan kebungkaman ayahnya. Terasa lebih buruk dari mendapat teriakan penolakan. Serasa apapun yang ia katakan tak akan pernah didengarkan. Seperti radio berisik yang patut diabaikan.

Hinata berlutut. "Kumohon…"

"Pulang Hinata."

…

Rutinitas bungsu Uchiha ketika jam bebas yang tak pernah absen, mengunjungi kafe Etheria. Sekalipun hubungan antara dirinya dengan pemilik kafe dambaan hati sudah maju ke level berikutnya—teman, yang seharusnya bebas kapan saja meminta bertemu. Sasuke seakan tak bisa meninggalkan rutinitasnya satu itu. Melihat sekeliling, sedikit kecewa mendapati pegawai kafe tak ada yang absen. Sesuai kebiasaan, ia duduk di meja sudut. Melirik ke arah dapur, gadis itu pasti lebih bersemangat dari biasanya. Akhirnya keinginan Hinata disetujui juga setelah seminggu lamanya meminta pengertian dari Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Permisi tuan…" seorang pramusaji membuyarkan pikirannya. "Ingin memesan kopi hitam, air mineral dan kue rekomendasi lagi?"

Tidak mengejutkan jika pramusaji sampai hafal dengan wajah beserta pesanannya.

"Coret kue rekomendasi, aku ingin menu spesial."

Pengunjung sedang lengang, seluruh pegawainya juga hadir. Jadi tak masalah bukan jika meminta yang aneh-aneh, pikirnya.

Pramusaji itu otomatis berhenti mencatat, dahinya mengernyit bingung. "Menu spesial?"

"Ya, katakan saja pelanggan bernama Uchiha Sasuke meminta menu spesial, dia pasti paham."

Meski berkata begitu pramusaji nampak ragu mencatat. Tangan beserta pena bergerak horizontal, mencoret satu kalimat kemudian menuliskan yang baru. "Baiklah, mohon—"

"Pesan tiga potong, dua untuk _takeout_ ," potongnya.

Pramusaji kembali mencatat, menambahkan ucapan pelanggannya. "Baiklah, mohon anda menunggu sebentar."

Pramusaji melenggang pergi. Sasuke tersenyum puas. Batinnya kegirangan akan fakta bahwa ia akan mendapat kue spesial. Spesial untuk dirinya seorang. Orang jatuh cinta memang gila, jadi jangan heran dengan sorak sorai dalam hati disebabkan hal yang disebut-sebut spesial sementara kespesialannya sendiri patut dipertanyakan.

…

Sekembalinya dari kafe Etheria, Sasuke sudah disambut dengan wajah masam sang sekretaris. Nampaknya tetap jengkel sekalipun telah masa bodoh dengan kelakuan konyol bosnya.

"Hyuuga Hiashi- _san_ menunggu di ruangan anda," ucapnya singkat.

Benar saja, kepala keluarga Hyuuga itu telah duduk dengan khidmat di sofa panjang dengan segelas _ocha_. Setelah mengucap maaf karena telah membuat menunggu, Sasuke meletakkan sepotong kue di meja, mempersilahkan Hiashi untuk mencicipinya.

"Kapan kau meminta putriku?"

Sasuke tidak terkejut dengan kalimat tiba-tiba Hiashi. Meminang Hinata adalah salah satu lobi agar impian gadis itu direstui. Bukan murni idenya sebenarnya. Saat itu Sasuke hanya sedikit berbincang dengan Hiashi, mencoba mengubah cara pandang agar sedikit lebih terbuka pada anaknya. Tanpa diduga Hiashi menebak adanya ketertarikan Sasuke pada putrinya. Malu tentu saja. Tapi siapa sangka, Hiashi seakan menawarinya untuk menjadi menantu.

"Jangan terburu-buru Hyuuga- _san_ , dia bisa menolak jika terlalu syok."

Hyuuga Hinata, gadis itu tidak mengerti beban apa yang dipikul Hiashi sebagai ayah dan pemilik perusahaan. Kalimat anaknya yang berkata bahwa kafe juga sama halnya seperti perusahaan, menjadi tumpuan hidup orang lain sungguh tepat sasaran. Jika boleh dikatakan, Hiashi dilema. Tak tega sebenarnya jika harus mendikte anak mengikuti jejaknya. namun apa dikata, harapan orang lain juga bertumpu padanya, mau tak mau harus ada yang dikorbankan.

Niatnya, Hiashi hendak memberi kebebasan pada Hinata memilih pendamping hidup jika suka rela mengikuti jejaknya. Tapi anak gadisnya itu sangat keukeuh dengan impiannya, membuatnya tak ada pilihan lain untuk mengambil langkah perjodohan. Selalu ada hal yang dikorbankan untuk mencapai satu tujuan bukan? Suka tidak suka Hinata harus bersedia mengambilnya.

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **A/N**

 **Saya sungguh minta maaf atas keterlambatan fanfic ini dan ketidak maksimalannya. Tumbang yang cukup lama membuat beberapa komponen fanfic ini menguap entah kemana. Orz**


End file.
